


Never Let Another Fall

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy gets a night to go out, and a chance to do what he wants most</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Another Fall

He didn't go out often, not in his neighborhood like he used to. Lian needed him home, and the League took more time than the Titans had. Or maybe it was just with the Titans, he and Lian both had been there, and it was less of a division of his time.

But tonight, Mia had wheedled him into letting Lian come over to a girls' party with her and Dinah. The League didn't need him, and he was caught up on Monitor Duty trades for awhile. It had seemed like a good idea to go out, see just what might be happening too close to his home for his own sake of peaceful sleeping.

He was glad he had, as he had stopped two muggings in the development just over from his, and possibly startled a house burglar out of trying it tonight.

But the capstone of the night came when he turned into a narrow, littered alley, and caught a fifteen year old kid about to make his first buy. The way he had scared the kid, he was pretty sure the kid never would try again, and the two that had been dealing weren't forgetting their lesson anytime soon.

If there was one thing that brought Roy near as much satisfaction as taking care of his baby, it was helping stop anyone else from falling to the curse he had.


End file.
